jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Daria24/Kontynuacja mojego pierwszego opowiadania cześć 3
Oto kolejna część mojego opowiadania :D Że aż tak się wam podobają moje rozdziały a ja mam w głowie jeszcze kilka pomysłów, zdecydowałam że ta 3 część się jednak pojawi. ;) Miłego czytania i piszcie szczerze co sądzicie. Na 1 rozdział takiego troche romansidła, ale juz od 2 będzie się dziać :D Rozdziały będą pojawiać sie na pewno przed 21. Jeśli jest po 21 i nie ma to znaczy że nie miałam czasu lub nie dałam rady bo byłam zmęczona. 1. Stres Odkąd Czkawka jest znów na Berk wszystko zaczęło znów się układać. Drago o niczym jednak nie wiedział. Czkawka po tym wszystkim co Astrid ostatnio przeszła chciał coś jej dać... o coś sie zapytać. Nie wiedział jednak jak ona sama na to zareaguje. Bał sie jej odpowiedzi. Jednak postanowił więcej nie czekać i to zrobić. Kiedy Czkawka dotarł do domu Astrid nie wiedział czy ma wejść, czy nie... Chciał sie wycofać, ale przez okno zobaczyła go Astrid. -Wchodź ... drzwi otwarte- powiedziała Astrid przez okno. Czkawka wszedł do domu,a później skierował sie do pokoju Astrid. Nie miał juz żadnego wyjścia, wyboru. Musiał to zrobić, tu i teraz. Nigdy nie był bardziej zestresowany jak teraz. -Hej Astrid- powiedział zdenerwowanie, bo nie umiał z siebie bardzo tych słów wykrztusić. -Hej- odpowiedziała, kiedy Czkawka pocałował ją w policzek. -Coś się stało?... nie jesteś jakby sobą- spytała -Tak... no bo wiesz...- Czkawka nie wiedział jak zacząć, ale nie miał też pojęcia że para jest obserowana przez resztze Jeźdeźców. -Co oni tam robią - pyta się Mieczyk Sączysmarka który na nim stoi -Nic... Ale Czkawka jest jakiś dziwny- odpowiedział Sączysmark. -To znaczy?- spytał Śledzik -Jakby chciał coś zrobić, ale nie wie jak- dodał po chwili obserwator. -Patrz dalej- nakazała mu Szpadka. -Dla ciebie wszystko moje piekna- powiedział Smark. -Stul buzie... patrz- dodała później zdenerowana Szpadka. -Okey, okey. Czkawka wzbił się w odwage i działał. -Astrid... Chce ci coś dać.- powiedział już mniej zestresowany. -Co?- spytała zaciekawiona. -Najpierw zamknij oczy. Astrid spojrzała się na niego zaciekawiona. -No nie ufasz mi?- Astrid po tych słowach zamknęła oczy, a po chwili poczuła że Czkawka bierze jej prawą dłoń i zakłada jej coś na palec. Kiedy otworzyła oczy, Czkawka trzymał jej ta samą reke i zadał ostateczne pytanie, ale troche zagubiony. -Wiesz że nie lubie tradycyjnych rzeczy i sposobów... Ale ... wyjdziesz za mnie?- spytał kąkretne zdanie z odpowiednim tonem. Astrid zatkało... W myslach była chyba najszczęśliwszą dziewczyną na świecie. -Czemu nic nie mówisz?- spytał zaniepokojony. -Tak... Czkawka... Tak- powiedziała i rzuciła mu się na szyje przytulając go. Kiedy się od siebie oderwali, Czkawka ją romantycznie pocałował. -On sie jej oświadczył- powiedział Smark, ale niestety kiedy Mieczyk to usłyszał, miał on nieźle bolące spotkanie z ziemią bo Bliźniak go z wrażenia zrzucił. Tu się troche rozpisałam... Kolejne rozdziały będą krótsze od tego :P 2.Sekret Czkawka siedział z Astrid pół dnia. Obydwoje byli szczęśliwi a Czkawce jakby spadł kamień z serca jak Astrid sie zgodziła. Czkawka siedział na łóżku Astrid i obejmował ją. -Jak myślisz powiemy im?- spytał Czkawka -Jeśli chcesz? I tak sie kiedyś dowiedzą- powiedziała Astrid z usmiechem. -Przy najbliższej okazji- powiedział Czkawka i ja pocałował. Pocałunek stawał sie bardziej namiętny. Astrid po chwili poczuła ciepłe usta swojego chłopaka na swojej szyji i sie uśmiechnęła. -Lubie gdy to robisz- powiedziała Astrid, kiedy już skonczyli i patrzyli sobie w oczy. -To dobrze, bo ja też to lubie... to takie... -Przyjemne uczucie- powiedzieli razem i zaczęli się śmiać. Wiedzieli że sie bardzo kochają i że są podobni, ale jescze nie zdarzyło im sie żeby kończyć zdania tak samo i w tym samym momencie. Valka chciała porozmawiac z synem na temat uroczystości która miała być za miesiąc w celu przekazania tytułu wodza. Nie znalazła go w u siebie w pokoju, więc momentalnie skierowała się do Astrid. Wiedziała że go tam zostanie,bo gdzie by indziej.. Kiedy weszła do Astrid do pokoju zastała Astrid wtuloną w Czkawke. Na nieszczęście lub też szczęście zauważyła ona szybko pierscionek Astrid na jej ręce którą cały czas dotykał Czkawka, nim Astrid szybko ja zabrała do tyłu. -Hej mamo... co jest- powiedział troche rozproszony tą całą sytuacją. -Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać o tym co ma być za miesiąc... ale widać ze jestescie zajeci wiec pogadamy wieczorem.- powiedziała Valka i zamknęła drzwi. Astrid i Czkawka nie wiedzieli jednak że Valka nie poszła do końca do domu, ale stała pod drzwiami. -Jaka uroczystość?- spytała Astrid -Mam zostać wodzem- powiedział Czkawka, ale widać że nie był jakoś szczęśliwy. -Czmu taka mina... to cudownie... Czkawka? Co sis stało? -Kiedy znów stałem się człowiekiem na plecach mam... jakby to powiedzieć... znamie... chodź to nie wygląda jak znamie, bo to Nocna Furia...Moge sie zmieniać nadal w tego smoka...- powiedział zdejmując bluzke i pokazując żeby spojrzała na plecy. Link do tego dzieła na plecach Czkawki -Wow ... -Prawda?... ale wyobrażasz sobie człowieka wodza, który jest też smokiem?- powiedział zakładając bluzke. -Jeszcze czegoś takiego nie widziałam. Kiedy Astrid i Czkawka dalej rozmawiali o tym wszystkim. Valka szybko pobiegła do Stoick'a. -Stoick... - zaczeła kiedy od razu weszła do domu. -Co sie stało...- spytał sie potężny głos Stoick'a. -Musimy powiedzieś Czkawkce prawda. -Co masz na myśli? -To co kiedyś z nim zaszło..- powiedziała wolno i spokojnie Valka, ale z poddenerwowanym głosem. Kto zgadnie co to za tajemnica ma dedyk ;) 3. Bolesna prawda Dedyk dla użytkownika Pyskacz... Zgadłeś ... tyle że to znamie to po części... dowiesz sie o to znamie... Bo on go nie widział na sobie jak był modszy... ''' Stoick nie wiedział czy jest to odpowiednia chwila. A jeśli Czkawka wyprze się ich... Nie będzie chciał być wodzem po tym co sie dowie? Mieli mu tylko jedną sprawe do wyjaśnienia, ale taka która była utwierdzana przez całe życie ich syna, którego uważali za swojego. Czekali na niego cały czas w kuchni, że jak wróci żeby od razu nie pobiegł do swojego pokoju na góre. Mijała godzina 22.00. Mieli już odpuścić dzisiejszy dzień, ale nagle w ich drzwiach pojawił się wreszcie Czkawka. -Co się stało? Czemu macie takie miny? i Czemu nie śpicie?... Byłem tylko u Astrid- powiedział tłumacząc się po chwili. -Musimy z tobą porozmawiać- powiedziała Valka po chwili ciszy. Czkawka martwił się że już chodzi o zareczyny jego i Astrid. Chciał aby jego rodzice sie dowiedzieli, ale nie chciał żeby od razu wiedziała cała wioska bo już by nie mieli ani chwili dla siebie. -Tu chodzi o ciebie Czkawka... kiedy byłeś mały...- zaczął Stoick Czkawka wiedział że ta rozmowa nie bedzie już sie opierała na zareczynach wiec nie miał nic przeciewko gdy jego matka zaczęła kontynuować wypowiedź Stoick'a. -Widzisz... gdy byłeś mały... znalazłam cię na brzegu wyspy w łódzce...- powiedziała Valka odpowiednim tonem -Co?... Jak? ... Ja... To... nie jestem waszym... waszym synem?- powiedział załamanym głosem wstając. -Widzisz... nie...Naprawdę bardzo pokochaliśmy cię jak syna, bo Valka nie mogła miec dzieci... więc kiedy mi cie przyniosła do domu byłem najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na Berk- powiedział Stoick. -Tyle że nawet Stoick nie zna całej prawdy- powiedziała Valka po chwili ciszy. -Co?- spytali zdziwieni Stoick jak i Czawka jednocześnie i obydwoje usiedli. -Znalazłam cię na łódce to prawda... Ale nie samego... Z tobą był Stormcutter i Nocna Furia- powiedziała nie patrząc się ani na Czkawke ani na męża. -Szczerbatek- powiedział Czkawka o chwili zamyślenia, ale i z bólem w sercu. -Tak... na to wygląda, bo jest jedyny z gatunku... Stoick... nic ci nie mówiłam... nie wiem co by sie stało gdybys sie dowiedział przed osfojeniem Szczerbatka przez Czkawke. -Rozumiem- powiedział Stoick wstając do żony. Czkawka siedział cały czas zamyślony. Czuł się teraz niepotrzebny. Inny... Nie czuł się jednym z wikingów... jednym z ludzi na Berk. Czuł w sercu pustkę, której teraz nawet Astrid nie umiała zastąpić. Nigdy nie wiedział że jakakolwiek rzecz może go tak zranić. Nawet nic nie powiedział. Z jego oka poleciała tylko łza. Spojrzał przez chwile na swoich rodziców... błąd ... na Valke i Stoicka i wyszedł szybko bez słowa z domu. -Czkawka!- krzyknęła Valka, ale wiedziała że to nic nie pomoże. -Nic mu nie będzie... nie jest głupi.. na pewno nie zrobi nic głupiego- powiedział Stoick przytulając żone. Czkawka nawet nie musiał wołaś Szczerbatka, bo Nocna Furia czuła że coś jest nie tak i została przed domem. Razem ze swoim smokiem wyleciał do Sanktuarium smoków, które nie dawno poznał. A dokładniej które poznał podczas bycia Nocną Furią. 4. Wyjaśnienia Czkawka latał na Szczerbatku bardzo dlugo. Czuł do rodziców żal w stocunku do tego co sie dowiedział i co się działo przez całe jego życie, ale w głębi serca czuł że to niepotrzebnie. Dlaczego? Sam nie wiedział. Matka powiedziała że znalazła go w otoczeniu dwóch już dobrze znznych mu smoków. -Dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś- powiedział Czkawka głaszcząc w locie Szczerbatka. -Wraaauuu -Jasne... nie rozumiem cię... to jest wytłumaczenie... Obiecuje że dowiem się wszystko... lećmy wkońcu do Sanktuarium- powiedział Czkawka i przyśpieszył ze Szczerbatkiem. Nastał ranek, a Czkawki nie było w domu. Nikt dokładnie nie wiedział co się stało, chodź część dorosłych znała prawdę o Czkawce. Jego niebiologiczni rodzice czekali cały czas w domu na syna. Kiedy usłyszeli pukanie, mysleli że to on. Po otwarciu drzwi ukazała się w nich Astrid. -Zostałam Czkawke?... Miał dziś prowadzić lekcje... a ja sama nie umiem ich opanować- powiedziała pokazując na Bliźniaki i Sączysmarka.- powiedziała Astrid pokazując na nich ze zmęczoną miną. -Astrid... Czkawki nie ma... poleciał i nie wiem gdzie...- powiedziała Valka i pokazała żeby wszyscy weszli. -Jak to?- spytała zdezorientowana Astrid. Kiedy wszyscy usiedli Stoick z Valką opowiedzieli im całą historie o Czkawce. Astrid z wrażenia wstała, jakby czuła to co Czkawka. Była roztrzęsiona. Bała się że Czkawka że może coś zrobić co wypłynie na wszystko... nie tylko na niego. -Lece go szukać- powiedziała szybko i wyszła z domu wskakując na Wichure. Reszta nadal rozmawiała nad tym co kiedyś się stało. A co jeśli Czkawka weźmie to sobie za bardzo do serca i naprawdę coś zrobi? To pytanie trapiło każdego kto się dowiedział co sie wczoraj stało. Czkawka po jakimś czasie doleciał do Sanktuarium. Przy pomocy Szczerbatka znalazł Stormcuttera. Czkawka zaczął zadawac mnóstwo pytań. Dlaczego go tam zabrali? Co sie stało z jego rodzicami? Czemu jest inny? ... Jednak kiedy smok zaczął po swojemu odpowiadać, nawet próbując jakoś pokazywać, ale Czkawka nic nie zrozumiał. Usiadł przy kamieniu i schował głowe w dłoniach. -A co jeśli tak miało być? ... Po pewnym czasie powinienem sie odblokować od ludzi i zamieszkać ze smokami. Albo wogule nie powinieneim sie urodzić- powiedział po chwili wstając i uderzając wkurzony nogą o kawałek drewna. 5. Książka '''Miałam dać wczoraj, ale co chwile mi wywalało net przez pogode :( A napisany miałam już wczoraj, ale nia miałam jak dodać :P Czkawka siedział przez jakiś czas w Sanktarium. Rozmyślał kim są jego biologiczni rodzice. Czy żyją? Czemu go porzucili? Czuł w sobie coś czego nigdy by się nie spodziewał. -Myslał że ma wszsystko... rozdziców... Astrid.... Astrid!- powiedział szybko wstając. Szczerbatek spojrzał się na niego pytająco. -Zapomniałem o niej- powiedział lekko zdruzgotany. Szczerbatek zaczął go pocieszac, ale po chwili zniknął. Czkawka zaczął się niepokoić dlaczego tak szybko od niego odsszedł więc zaczął go szukać. Po chwili przed jego oczami ukazała się czarna mordka która coś szturcha pyskiem w jego stronę. -Co tam masz? - spytam zaciekawiony i wziął od niego ... Książkę? Szczerbatek przyniósł Czkawce książke. Jak by wiedział co w niej jest i kiedy mu to dać. Czkawka ją otworzył i zaczął przeglądać. -To... to... rodzice to napisali... Cała książka o moim ojcu i o mnie.. czemu się zmieniamy...i... Czkawka z ciekawością czytał ksiązke. Dowiedział się że jego premiana nie jest przypadkowa. Jego ojciec kiedyś uratował jako pierwszy człowiek całe Sanktuarium na smoku. Smoku którym była Nocna Furia. W ten sposób Alpha miała zdolność nadania mu podziękowania w postaci dla niego umiejetności stawania się smokiem z którym jest najbardziej związanym. Tylko mężczyzna mógł zastąpić tego zaszczytu, a że Czkawka był jego synem brzemię spadło na niego. Kiedy zaczął się wczytywac bardziej dowiedział się że Nocna Furia była jednym z rodziców Szczerbatka. Kiedy to przeczytał wiedział już jak czasami czuł sie jego najlepszy przyjaciel. -Przepraszam mordko... nie wiedziałem- powiedział Czkawka głaskając go, a smok jakby kazał mu przeżucić kartke. Czkawka czytał dalej. To co przeczytał przed chwilą wstrząsnęło nim momentalnie. Z tego co tu winika jego ojciec nie był jeszcze doświadczony tak samo jak Nocna Furia. Mieli za zadanie zaatakować i pokonać Czerwoną Śmierć. Wszystko co tu było pisane zostało udokumentowane przez jego matke. Po przeczytaniu kilku kolejnych zdań dowiedział się że jego ojciec nie wrócił z tej misji, a jego matka uświadomiła sobie że nie żyje. Książka po części była pisana w formie dziennika, więc wiedział też co chwilami czuje jego matka itp. Po odwróceniu kolejnych stron dowiedział się że kilka dni po śmierci jego ojca przyszedł na świat, a jego matka czuła się naprawdę źle. Pisała że z trudem pisała swoje ostatnie słowa specjalnie dla syna aby wiedział co się z nimi stało. Ostatnie jej słowa brzmiały: ,, Synku... Naprawede cie przepraszam że cie zostawiam samego... Nocna Furia i inne smoki się tobą zaopiekują... Żegnaj... Pamiętaj jesteś stworzony do...". Niestety Czkawka nie dowiedział się juz do czego został stworzony bo nawet słowo ,,do" zostało już inaczej napisane. Znaczyło to że były to ostatnie słowa jego matki bo najprawdopodobniej umarła przy porodzie. Reszty mógł juz sie domyśleć. Niby skąd smoki mają wiedzieć jak zająć sie niemowlętem czlowieka. Po prostu go wzięli i polecieli z nim na najbliższą wyspe. Czkawka już wiedział, dlaczego Nocna Furia, najgroźniejszy smok dał mu się tak szybko i łatwo osfoić. 6. Wszystko zaczyna nabierać sensu Część 1 C'''zkawka dowiedział sie bardzo dużo rzeczy. Najważniejszą było to że wcale nie umarł. Kiedy wypuszczono łódkę z jego ciałem zadziałał w nim instynkt smoka i pierwszy raz się przemienił w Nocną Furię. To automatycznie go uleczyło. Większy problem jednak jest gdy coś mu sie poważnego stanie w postaci smoka. Wtedy juz po przemianie w człowieka sie nie uleczy. Kiedy Czkawka pierwszy raz się przemienił w smoka, gdzieś głęboko zatracił się w tym zapomniał że ma się znów przemienić w człowieka. Kiedy jednak jako smok spędzał z Astrid duzo czasu, wszystko mu sie przypomniało. Wiedział że to jest tylko jego przemiana i wiedział że musi jakoś wrócić do postaci człowieka. Co do znamienia na jego plecach, albo może pięknego tatuażu... Zaczął on byc widoczny po pierwszej jego przemianie. Miał on go zawsze na sobie. Był on jednak nie widoczny, a urzezywistnił się kiedy Czkawka odnalazł swoje powołanie w postaci smoka. Część 2 Nikt nie wiedział gdzie pojawia się Czkawka. Jego rodzice stracili już nadzieję że wogule wróci. Astrid szukała go codziennie. Minęło kilka dni a bardzo się o niego martwiła. Wiedziała że ma się o co gniewać... Jakby nie widzieć żył przez całe swoje życie w jednym wielkim kłamstwie. Nawet nie wiedziała jak miałaby określić zachowanie jego rodziców... przybranych rodziców przez te wszystkie lata. Pamiętała jednak dobrze jeden dzień. Nie umiała sobie go wyrzucic z głowy. (wspomnienie) Był to dzień po pokonaniu Czerwonej Śmierci. Wszyscy dobrze sie bawili... niektórzy nawet się upili. Był wieczór. Wszyscy wraz z Czkawką latali na smokach... prócz Astrid, która oznajmiła że idzie po topór i zaraz ich dogonią. Coś jej jednak nie pozwoliło wejść do twierdzy. Usłyszała wtedy rozmowe Stoicka, Valki i Pyskacza. -Wiedziałem że będzie inny- usłyszała głos Stoicka -Nic na to nie poradzisz ... Może i inny, ale wyjątkowy- dodała Valka. -Nie jest wikingiem jak my i nigdy nim nie zostanie... pogódź się z tym- powiedział Pyskacz -Za kilka lat ma zostać wodze.... Mój syn ma zostać wodzem... A Czkawka nie jest...- nie dokończył Stoick bo coś usłyszał. Była to Astrid która przez przypadek ruszyła wrotami. Kiedy do końca weszła wmówiła... chodź nawet jak nie myśleć powiedziała po prostu prawdę. -Ja tylko po topór... przepraszam że przeszkodziłam- powiedziała szybko, chwyciła swoją broń i wyszła. Usłyszała jednak po chwili jeszcze skrawek rozmowy. -Myślisz ze słyszała?- spytała się Valka -Nie wiem... na razie nie poruszamy tego tematu. W odpowiednim czasie i wieku... powie się mu- powiedział z cieżkim trudem Stoick. (koniec wspomnienia) 7. Coś się dzieje. '''Będą troche dłuższe bo moja wena chyba wzięła sobie wolne :P Na Berk wszystko układało się na opak. Odkąd Czkawki nie ma wszysy jakby zmienili swoje nastawienie do wszystkiego. Nikt nie wiedział co dokładnie ma ze sobą zrobić. Każdy już stracił nadzieję że młody wódz wróci. Jedno tylko kazdego ciekawiło. Widzieli oni jak Czkawka jest szaleńczo zakochany w Astrid. Dlaczego więc ją tu zostawił? Czemu właśnie dla niej nie wróci na Berk? ... Nikt nie umiał sobie na to pytanie odpowiedzieć. Najbardziej chyba to dręczyło właśnie młodą wojowniczke... Astrid. Dziewczyna bardzo za nim tęskniła. Codziennie latała na Wichurze i go szukała. Myślała że znajdzie go w Smoczym Sanktuarium o którym Czkawka dużo jej opowiadał. Nie opowiedział jej jednak najważniejszej rzeczy. Gdzie ono się znajduje... *u Astrid -Spokojnie... znajdziemy ich- szepnęła Astrid do Wichury. Latała tak jeszcze przez godzine... zamierzała wracać, ale nie pozwoliły jej smoki które leciały prosto na nią. Ku jej zdziwieniu przeleciały przez nia i leciały w strone przeciwną gdzie ona chciała. -Co się dzieje- spytała poddenerwowana. Wichura jakby coś warknęła ... Próbowała pokazać Astrid że ona czuje aby tam lecieć... Miała swój instynkt i jeśli jej przyjaciółka nie miała nic przeciwko zawsze sie go trzymała. -Zdaje się kochana na ciebie... Tak gdzie jest tyle smoków musi coś się dziać... szybko- powiedziała i w mgnieniu oka znalazły się po śrosku innych smoków. Czkawka cały czas siedział w Sanktuarium. Szczerbatek rozmawiał codziennie o czymś z Alphą. Jakby smok próbował do czegoś przekonać Oszołomostracha. Czkawka nic nie roumiał. Kochał smoki i nie chciał aby im się coś stało, ale czuł że rozmowa jego smoka z Alphą nie jest o niczym miłym. Codziennie rano, latał ze Szczerbatkiem koło wyspy. Nie chciał jak na razie wracać na Berk. Czuł się troche źle z tego powodu bo przez to krzywdził swoją narzeczną Astrid której wcześniej przed całą tą sytuacją się oświadczył. Czkawka właśnie był na jednym ze swoich porannych wycieczek naookoło wyspy ze swoim smoczym kumplem. Niespodziewanie na wyspie coś zaczęło się dziać. Wszystkie smoki jakby zwariowały i zaczeły latać wokół Szczerbatka. Jakby smok Czkawki wiedział co robić w takiej sytuacji... Ale jakiej? Smoki właśnie zwróciły się do niego.. Nie do Alphy... Czkawka ustawił odpowiednio ogon Szczerbatka i szybko polecieli do Sanktuarium. Nie spodziewali się tego co tam znaleźli... 8. Śmierć kogoś jest początkiem kogoś nowego. Czkawka gdy wylądowali od razy pobiegli do Alphy, który już naprawdę ciężko oddychał i przymykał oczy. Miał już on swoje lata... jego czas życia był ograniczony.. kończył się. Czkawka chciał podejść bliżej ale jakby coś go odrzuciło... Kiedy umiera ważny dla życia smok, nawet człowiek nie może swobodnie do niego podejść. Tylko smoki, które w ten sposób okazują mu szacunek przez czas w którym mu służyły. Czkawka miał łzy w oczach. Wiedział co się juz dzieje. Dreczyło go dużo pyta. Chodź jedno utkwiło mu najmocniej. Co się stanie z tymi smokami bez Alphy? ... Wszystkie smoki kłaniały mu się na pożegnianie. Alpha zawarczał cos do Szczerbatka. Po chwili młody smok podszedł do Alphy. -Szczerbatek... co ty...-Czkawka chciał dokończyc, ale zobaczył coś co zaczęło go mocno niepokoić. Kiedy smok młodego wodza zbliżył się do Alphy, pojawiła sie wokół nich bariera i coś niebieskiego... jakby niebieskie perły i fale spokoju które ich otaczają. Wyglądały one jak jakas siła życiowa ... Siła życiowa jednego ze smoków. Pojawił sie wielki błysk. Czkawka nie wierzył w to co po chwili zobaczył Alphy nie było wcale, chodź nie to najbardziej nim wstrząsnęło. Jego smok leżał bez ruchu na ziemi. Czkawka szybko do niego podbiegł. Nie zważał na inne smoki. W tym momenie był najwazniejszy Szczerbatek, który leżał na ziemi pokrytej lodem. -Szczerbatek!... Przyjacielu obudź się... Nie rób mi tego- powtarzał cały czas Czkawka ze łzami w oczach i trzymając pysk smoka. Młody wódz nawet nie zauważył jak do Sanktuarium wleciało mnóstwo smoków. Był przy swoim przyjacielu i co chwile cos do niego mówił. Smok nie oddychał. Leżał bez ruchu... -Straciłem rodziców... a Teraz ciebie?!- Czkawka wybuchł ze złości i rozpaczy. Momentalnie wstał i patrzył się na swojego przyjaciela. -Czkawka?- powiedział kobiecy młody głos. Czkawka się tam odwrócił i zauwazył kogos kogo mu bardzo brakowało... jego narzeczoną Astrid. Młoda wojowniczka od razu do niego przybiegła i mocno przytuliła. -Tak mi przykro- powiedziała również już płacząc... Nie zabijcie mnie xD 9. Alpha Część 1 Dedyk dla Cora20 która dosłownie wiedziała co jest w mojej głowie co się miało stać ze Szczerbatkiem ;) Czkawka naprawdę nie mógł uwierzyć że jego najlepszy przyjaciel miał odejść. Dlaczego to się przytrafiało akurat jemu? -Dlaczego? Co on zrobił że musiał odejść?- powiedział Czkawka mając łzy w oczach. -Nie wiem... ale...- Astrid nie dokończyła bo zobaczyła coś co widziała pierwszy raz. Kiedy Czkawka zobaczył jak się na coś patrzy również spojrzał w tą strone. Naprawde zaskoczył go ten widok. Nikt z ich dwójki nie umiał określić zjawiska które właśnie nastąpiło. W powietrzu znów zaczeło pojawiać się coś niebieskiego. Jakby jakaś siła życiowa... moc... fale otaczajće ich w rozpaczy które miały coś przekazać. Wszystkie niebieskie skrawki wchłaniały w skóre wzdłuż kręgosłupa Szczerbatka. To było naprawdę niesamowite zjawisko jak i przeżycie. Nikt naprawdę nie wiedział co się stało. Nocna Furia po chwili stanęła na swoich tylnych łapach. Wszystkie smoki patrzyły na Szczerbatka z niedowierzeniem któremu po chwili wzdłuż kręgosłupa pojawił sie niebieski ślad. Ślad który błyszczał... świecił na jego skórze. Po chwili reszta smoków mu się pokłoniło. -Szczerbatek?! - Czkawka naprawde nie umiał określić swojej radości, chciał podbiec do smoka, ale po chwili się zatrzymał widząc jak smoka na niego patrzy. Sczerbatek czy też nie ...patrzył na Czkawke co chwile warcząc Czyżby Czkawka stracił swojego najlepszego przyjaciela? Część 2 Przepraszam ze nie ma rozdziałów ale jestem chora i przez to tym bardziej nie moge pisać :( Choroba mnie już od soboty meczy i nie chce puściś :/ Nocna Furia zbliżała się do Czkawki z mina której młody wódz nigdy by sie po nim nie spodziewał. Astrid chciała do niego podejść, ale Czkawka ją zatrzymał. -Stój.., poradze sobie... Astrid patrzyła co raz to na Szczerbatka a raz na Czkawke. Naprawde nie wiedziałą jak to sie moze skonczyc. -Spokojnie Mordko... To ja .. Czkawka..- mówił łamiącym sie głosem. Smok zbliżył się bardziej do niego i otworzył paszcze.... Czkawka zamknął oczy bo myślał że to już koniec. Chwile później Astrid wybuchła śmiechem bo Szczerbatek wskoczył a Czkawke i zaczał go lizać. -Taaa... właśnie widze jak sobie radzisz- powiedziała dalej się śmiejąc. -Jak mogłeś.... nie strasz mnie tak wiecej... ble- powiedział wycierając z siebie śline smoka. Czkawka poszedł do swojego przyjaciela i zaczął oglądać go wzdłuż kręgosłupa na którym widział długi ciąg niebieskiego koloru. Swiecącego niebieskiego ciągu... -Niesamowite ... Nawet nie wiem jak ujać to co się stało- powiedział bardziej do siebie niz do smoka czy Astrid -Czkawka ... wiem ze jestes podekscytowany tym wszytkim... ale musimy porozmawiać... naprawdę ... Czkawka był naprawde bardzo zaskoczony tą wypowiedzia... Wiedział o czym mówiła jego ukochana. Nie wiedział jednak jak ma jej to wszystko wytłumaczyć. Sam jeszcze nie wiedział co znajduje sie w jego sercu, duszy i głowie... Kto zgadnie o czym chce rozmawiac z nim Astrid dostanie dedyk ;) 10. Wyjaśnienia są bliżej niż myślisz. Ja wyzdrowiałam, wena wróciła więc rozdziały będą 2-3 razy w tygodniu. Chodź nie obiecuje też bo moga sie pojawiać już częściej bo kiedy mam wenę (za którą bardzooo tęskniłam) aż się sama rwe do pisania :D Dedyk dla : użytkowniczki chyba xD Adve i Vanessa (racja po części :P ) oraz kilku innych użytkowników wiki ;) Czkawka nic nie mówiąc usiadł na trawie. Astrid zrobiła to samo i usiadla na przeciwko niego. Szczerbatek był zbyt przejęty tym co się stało więc biegał z Wichurą po całym Santuarium. -Dlaczego? ...- spytała Astrid -Co dlaczego? -Nie mów że nie wiesz... sam wiesz o co mi chodzi... -Nie chciałem wracać... nie mam już gdzie... moi rodzice nie stą tak naprawdę moimi rodzicami, a ...- Czkawka nie dokończył bo przerwała mu Astrid. Odetchnął jednak na początku z ulgą bo naprawdę nie wiedział co ma jej dalej powiedzieć. Wiedział że pewnie teraz będzie mu ona wypominać że ją zostawił. Czkawka naprawdę cierpiał bez niej. Kochał ją, ale bał się wracać na Berk. Przez ten czas kiedy nie było go na wyspie nie mógł wzbić się na odwage i na wrócić nią wrócić. -Nie spytam cię wprost jeśli chodzi o mnie... wiem że nie bedziesz mi umiał to wytłumaczyć... rozumiem... Ale co z Berk... Twoją rodziną ... Jesteś przyszłym wodzem ... Ojciec liczy na ciebie...- powiedziała spokojnie. -To nie jest mój ojciec!- krzyknął wstając. -Czkawka ... nie mozesz tak mówić- powiedziała Astrid jednak ona cały cza siedziała. Wiedziała że Czkawka po ostatnich wydarzeniach się zmienił. To nie był już stary Czkawka który ją kiedyś całował w każdej dobrej chwili. Przynajniej tak myślała. Wiedziała ona jednak że gdzieś tam głęboko jest nadal jej Czkawka, który ją kocha... któremu jej na nim bardzo zależy i myślała że jest podobnie jeśli chodzi o nią dla niego. -Nie rozumiesz... Nie miałem ojca i nie będe mieć... Może on mnie wychował ... ale teraz wiem czemu nigdy nie pasowałem do Berk... do wikingów... Jako pierwszy wytresowałem smoka... Nocną Furię... na Berk... Wiedziałem że to nie jest normalne. Czkawka mówiąc cały czas chodził już w kółko. Ze szczegółem unikał kontaktu wzrokowego z Astrid. Wiedział że jak spojrzy w jej oczy zobaczy w nich rozpacz i tęsknotę za nim którą zaś i on również przeżywał. Nie patrząc na nią nie chciał sobie uświadamiać jak bardzo ją skrzywdził. -Masz rodziców którzy cię kochają. Może i nie jesteście związani więcem krwi, ale jesteś związany z nimi miłością jaką ci dają. Kiedy Valka cię znalazła była naprawdę szczęśliwa... Nie dało sie opisać na początku czemu taka była bo nikt o tobie nie wiedział. A dzień wcześniej dowiedziała się że nie może mieć dzieci.- opowiedziała mu Astrid .Miała nadzieję że chodź troche ją zrozumie. Że jej dawny Czkawka wróci do niej. Że już nigdy jej nie zostawi. -Astrid to nie jest takie proste... Przez całe moje życie żyłem w kłamstwie... Nie umiem im tego wybaczyć... Bardzo mnie zranili, teraz niech oni pocierpią.- powiedział z poważną miną patrząc jej już w oczy. -Ale... Astrid chciała mu jeszcze wytłumaczyć kilka rzeczy ale nie wiedziała jak. Czkawka tuż przed ponownym odwróceniem się od niej a dokładnie od jej oczu, nawet nie zauważył że w oczach które tak kochał pojawiły się łzy. 11. Nareszcie Przepraszam że nic nie było, ale szczerze zapomniałam o tym że miałam dać rozdział xD Mam go już zapisanego ale zapomniałam xD Astrid spuściła głowe żeby czasem Czkawka nie zauważył jej łez. Jedynym marzeniem było odzyskanie przez nią jej ukochanego. Nie wiedziała tylko czy to jest wogule możliwe. - Czkawka... ty chociaż miałeś kogoś kto cię kocha... A ja? Po tym jak umarł mój wuj zostałam sama... bez nikogo ... A ty miałeś kompletną rodzine... Naprawde nie rozumiem już w czym problem- powiedziała to tak że było słychać w jej głosie że płakała. ~ Co się ze mną dzieje ...nigdy tak się nie zachowywałem... może to nie są moi biologiczni rodzice... ale mnie kochają... Astrid ma racje.. nie moge ich tak zostawić .. a już a pewno jej nie moge zostawić... Kiedyś jej obiecałem że już jej nie opuszczę ... A teraz? ... Znów ją skrzywdziłem - ''pomyślał Czkawka. Czkawka nic nie powiedział. Podszed do Astrid i usiadł na przeciw niej. Chciał coś powiedzieć ale nie umiał z siebie wykrztusić ani żadnego słowa prócz jednego, które powinien już dawno powiedzieć, nie tylko jej ale i własnym rodzicom. -Przepraszam... -powiedział patrząc na nią. Astrid dopiero po chwili podniosła głowe i spojrzała w jego oczy... w oczy za którymi tak bardzo tęskniła... w którym mogła wreszcie zobaczyć nie złość... ale miłość której jej tak bardzo brakowało. -Teraz gdy zrozumiałeś wszystko wrócisz ze mną na Berk?- spytała cienkim głosem bo przed chwilą przestała płakać. -Nie - powiedział uśmiechając się Czkawka -Jak to nie... i czemu się tak uśmiechasz... pytam cie poważnie -Nie dopóki nie zrobie czegoś czego mi naprawde bardzo brakowało- powiedział i ją namiętnie pocałował. Astrid wreszcie poczuła że jej Czkawka do niej wraca. Miała nadzieje tylko że to co się przed chwilą stało nie będzie jednorazowe. Kiedy Czkawka ją pocałował obydwoje zapomnieli o całym świecie. Pocałunek którego dokonał Czkawka bym przez niego jak i przez Astrid naprawde brakującą częścią ich uczucia. Obydwoje zdali sobie wtedy sprawę jak bardzo za sobą tęsknili i jak bardzo się kochają. Kiedy juz się od siwbie oderwali nie mogli oderwać od siebie oczu. -Tęskniłam za tym Czkawką- powiedziała po chwili Astrid. -Ja też ... - powiedział i wstał. Po chwili pomógł również wstać Astrid. -Teraz możemy wracać - powiedział Czkawka trzymając ją za ręce bo co dopiero wstała. -Jeszcze nie... -Jak t...- Czkawka chciał dokończyć, ale tym razem to Astrid go pocałowała. Czkawka złapał ją jedną ręką za szyje a drugą trzymał ją w tali a młoda wojowniczka położyła swoje ręce na jego torsie. ~''Jak ja ją kocham - pomyślał Czkawka 12. Ciemna zagadka Astrid wkońcu miała wrócić z Czkawką na Berk. Bardzo się z tego cieszyła bo wkońcu będzie przy osobie na której jej zależy i którą kocha. Czkawka powiedział Astrid że na pewno wróci ale chciałby pobyć tu jeszcze z godzine dwie sam. Astrid poleciała a Czkawka został jeszcze w Sanktuarium. Wkońcu jego smok stał się teraz Aplhą a on miał dużo pytań na które chciał uzyskać odpowiedź. Młody wódz chodził po Sanktuarium w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi ... po przeszukaniu go przez około godzine nic nie znalazł. Szczerbatek nie palił sie bardzo do szukania bo był przejęty tym kim został. Miał jednak cały czas na oku swojego przyjaciela. Szczerbatek i Czkawka wracali powoli do domu, ale na razie na piechote. Doszli oni do ciemnej groty, z której własnie mieli wylatywać. Czkawka chciał już wejść na Szczerbatka żeby wracać ale smok dziwnie nastawił uszy. -Co się stało mordko? Czkawka nie wiedział o co chodzi bo nagle Szczerbatek otoczył go ogonem jakby chciał go chronić. Smok zaczął warczeć. Nagle coś przed nimi przemknęło jak strzała. -Nie podoba mi się to - powiedział zaniepokojony i połozył prawą rękę na grzbiecie swojego przyjaciela. Coś co chwile przemykało koło nich. Było naprawde ciemno więc nic nie widzieli. Czkawka wyjął piekło aby troche oświetlić grote. Gdy piekło się zapaliło Czkawka po chwili upuścił je z wrażenia i zgasło. Gdy troche oświetlił jaskinie zauwazył smoka ciemnego jak noc. Smoka o ciemnozielonych oczach z lekko zwężonymi źrenicami. Była to Nocna Furia. Szczerbatek mimo iż był to smok z jego gatunku zaczął się cofać. Chciał za wszelką cenę chronić swojego przyjaciela. Szczerbatek po chwili zapalił na swoim grzbiecie miejsca wzdłuż kręgosłupa na błękitno, aby było więcej widać. Czkawka dużo nie widział. Jedyna rzecz która przykuła jego uwagę to ta że widział jakiś dziwny cień nad Nocną Furią. Nocna Furia coś zawarczała. Po chwili Czkawka usłyszał tylko ciche słowo : -Później - nie wiedział kto to powiedział, był to zaledwie szmer skierowany najprawdopodobniej do któregoś ze smoków. Smok zaczął się zbliżać w stronę Czkawki. Szczerbatek okrywał go ogonem co raz bardziej. -Szczerbatek spokojnie ... musze sie dostać do piekła ... nic mi nie bedzie, ale mnie puść dobrze?- szepnął Czkawka do smoka, ale nawet nie przechylił głowy w strone niego żeby nie było widać że cos mówi do smoka. Szczerbatek po chwili zaczął luźnić swój ogon owinięty wokół swojego właściciela. Czkawka w jednym momencie szybko wyskoczył i złapał piekło momentalnie je zapalając, ale Nocna Furia była troche szybsza i zanim młody wódz wystawił je na przeciw siebie Smok naskoczył na Czkawka przytrzymując jego ramiona swoimi łapami. 13. ...w potrzebie Nocna Furia bardzo mocno dociskała Czkawke do ziemi. Szczerbatek momentalnie się zerwał. Zaczęł ryczeć i warczeć na Nocną Furię, która po chwili go puściła i odsunęła się w tył nadal nie zrzucając wzroku z Czkawki. Czkawka szybko usiadł aby mieć wiekszy zasięg wzoku. Troche bolały go ramiona po przygniecieniu przez łapy smoka. Szczerbatek przyglądał się się swojemu przyjacielowi czy nic mu nie jest co jakiś czas patrząc na smoka, który o dziwo był w tej samej pozycji po tym jak puścił Czkawkę. Szczerbatek po chwili okrył swojego pana skrzydłem i złowrogo patrzył na smoka. Młody wódz po tym jak Szczerbatek strzelił plazmą między nimi a Nocną Furią zauważył na smoku człowieka. -Zostaw mnie w spokoju ... Nie zadziera się ze mną bo zadziewrasz z moim najlepszym przyjacielem Szczerbatkiem! - powiedział głośno Czkawka. Młody wódz myślał że postać mu coś odpowie. Bardzo się mylił bo Nocna Furia razem z jeźdźcą momentalnie wyleciała z groty. -To było bardzo dziwnie mordko... - powiedział i już wstał. Szczerbatek trącił go nosem przyglądając się znów czy nie ma jakiejś rany na ciele. -Nic mi nie jest ... Naprawdę ... Dzięki tobie - powiedział i pogłaskał po pysku swojego przyjaciela któremu juz przestało się świecić miejsce wzdłuż kręgosłupa. -Wracajmy - powiedział po chwili i wszedł na swojego smoka. *Na Berk -Panie! Wodzu! Stoick! - krzyczał jakiś mężczyzna wbiegając do Twierdzy. -Na Odyna nie krzycz tak ... Co się stało?- spytał lekko zły wódz bo mężczyzna przerwał mu rozmowe z Pyskaczem. -Drago ... i cała flota ... zaraz tu będą ... widziałem statki... Na pewno nie płyną tu na herbate ... Uzbrojeni po pachy! -Zwołaj ludzi i przygotuj ich do ataku i obrony ... Ty Pyskacz powiedz Wiadru żeby dzieci i starszych ludzi zabrał na drugi koniec lasu do jednej z jaskiń ... Tam powinni być bezpieczni. -Tak jest- powiedział mężczyzna i wybiegł z twierdzy. -To nie będzie łatwa wojna- powiedział Pyskacz -Masz racje ... Drago od zawsze chciał zdobyć Berk ... A teraz Czkawki na dodatek nie ma ... -Spokojnie wróci ... wiesz że ...- chciał dokończył Pyskacz, ale nie było mu to dane bo do twierdzy wbiegła Astrid. -Wodzu znalazłam Czkawke!- krzyknęła gdy dopiegła już do Stoicka. -To cudownie ... Ale gdzie on jest?- spytał wódz -Zaraz powinien przylecieć, znalazłam go ...- chciała wytłumaczyć Astrid ale przerwał jej Stoick. -Później nam powiesz ... Teraz trzeba zająć się Drago ... Płynie tu z całą swoją flotą aby zaatakować i przejąć Berk... 14. Jak to wszystko się potoczy ? * u Czkawki Czkawka nie leciał zbyt szybko na Szczerbatku do domu bo nawet bardzo mu sie nie śpieszyło. Nie miał świadomości co może się tam niedługo rozpocząć. Chwiliwo zastanawiał się nad różnymi rzeczami. Miał odpowiedź na swoje pytanie dotyczącej swoich rodziców i siebie jako smoka, ale nie wszystkie. Co to była za Nocna Furia? Kto na niej siedział? Czego chciała ta osoba? -Dlaczego to mnie muszą sie takie rzeczy przytrafiać co? Nie może mi nikt ich po prostu wytłumaczyć? Żebym wszystkiego się dowiedział? -Wrauuu -Tak wiem wiem ... nie ty mi powiesz bo cie nie rozumiem ... tak mordko pamiętam- powiedział się i położył się na grzbiecie swojego smoka nadal lecąc. -Ile bym dał żeby dowiedzieć sie wszystkiego co mnie dręczy Szczerbatek zaczał rozglądać się w dół po coś najwyraźniej usłyszał, kiedy smok wytęzył wzrok zobaczył całą flote statków dobijających do Berk. -Wraaauuuuu -Co je..?- nie dokończył Czkawka bo zobaczył coś co go zaniepokoiło. -O nie...Dalej Mordko *na Berk Całe Berk szykowało się na walke z Drago. Nikt nie wiedział jak ta wojna sie skończe. Drago jednak nie wiedział jednej rzeczy... że Czakawka nadal żyje... Mieszkańcy Berk nie musieli czekać długo na Drago. Przybył szybciej niż mogli sobie wyobrazić. Kiedy stanął na ląd przybył do niego wódz Berk. -Czego chcesz? ... Wracaj na swoją wyspę - powiedział Stoick. -Nie ma potrzeby Stoick ... tu będzie moja nowa wyspa- powiedział Drago i zamachnął się aby uderzyć Stoicka, ale dwóch mężczyzn stojących obok ochroniło go przed uderzeniem łącząc w krzyż swoje topory. -Popełniasz wielki błąd - Zaryzykuje ... Na nich!!!- krzyknał Drago i chciał sie zamachnąć ale tym razem trafiła w jego topór plazma Nocnej Furii. -Nocna Furia oznacza Szczerbatka a razem z nim Czkawke- powiedział wódz szcześliwy, a Astrid do niego podeszła -Ale jak to!?- krzyknął rozzłoszczony Drago Każdy myslał że Nocna Furia ma na grzbiecie Czkawke... Wszyscy bardzo się mylili. 15. Kim on jest? Sorka że troche krótkie ale pisałam późno i już nie mogłam bardziej zdań rozłożyc :P *U Czkawki Czkawka leciał jeszcze przez chwile widzac co sie dzieje. Wiedział że może nie sa to jego biologiczni rodzice ale nie pozwoli by ich coś skrzywdziło. Wiedział że sam nie jest im obojetny i że go kochaja tak jak on ich. *Na Berk Nocna Furia była naprawdę ciemna z ziemno zielonymi oczami i ciemno brązowym siodłem na którytm znajdowała się nieznajoma postać. Osoba ta była postury dość odpowiedniej bliskie Ereta. Miała na swojej głowie Maske i czarno szary strój z różnymi przegródkami na dribiazgi. (Kiedy już zdejmie maske itp dokłądnie go wam opisze ;) ) Nocna Furia po wystrzeleniu plazmy momentalnie mgnęła z prędkością wiatru pomiędzy Stoickiem a Drago. -To ... to nie Czkawka- powiedziała wkońcu Astrid. -Jak to?- spytał z niedowierzeniem Stoicka ku zdziwieniu wszystkich Drago na chwile cofnął się do tyłu. -Smok ma cały ogon a Szczerbatek nie Drago chciał wykorzystać sytuację i zaatakowac Stoicka który był zamyślony tą nową sytuacja, ale mu się to znów nie udało, bo Nocna Furia strzeliła znów i tym razem wylądowała koło nich. Zaczęła ona warczeć na Drago, który cofał się w tył jakby znała całe jego zamiary. Jego pomocnicy obeszli w łuku Drago, aby go bronić. -Nie wiem kim jesteś ale nawet jedna Nocna Furia nie da rady tylu ludziom. -Jedna może nie .. Ale dwie i jedna która jest Alphą smoków pokona nawet całą twoją armie! - krzyknął Czkawka i wylądował koło nieznajomej postaci na Nocnej Furii. -Jak ty!? Żyjesz!? Przecież cie zabiłem!!! -krzyknął Drago ze złością i chciał się na niego rzucić, ale popełnił duży błąd bo młody wódz nadal znajdował się na Szczerbatku. Smok sprawił że jego miejsce w kregosłupie znów zaczeło świecić i jak na razie wypuścił tuż pod nogi Drago plazme ostrzegawczą że ma nie ruszac się z miejsca. -Nie radze !... Wracaj na swoją wyspe! - odezwał się młody wódz -Popieram młodego ... Juz raz cie pokonałem w młodości .. Nie każ mi zrobić tego ponownie- odezwał się wkońcu nieznajomy przygotowując się ze swoją Nocną Furią w razie potrzeby do Ataku. -Prosze prosze ... czyżby pod maską krył sie Mario? Syn człowieka którego zabiłem i to jeszcze kiedy byłem młodszy od niego? Twój ojciec nie był godzien bycia osoby żyjącej ze smokami ... Z tymi kreaturami nie da sie żyć - powiedział po zamyśleniu Drago i z pewnością z głosie. 16. Czy ja cię znam? Drago naprawde uważnie przyglądał się Mario. Znał go bardzo dobrze. Walczył z nim dniem i nocą. Wiedział że nie da rady Nocnej Furi która go broniła nad życie, ale miał przynajmniej nadzieję. -Widze że się dużo zmieniło ... Prócz jednego ... nadal latasz na tym czymś- powiedział drago pokazując swoim toporem na Nocną Furię. -Po pierwsze tak nadal latam.. a po drugie Fasti to a nie to coś. -Ta jasne... Słyszałem że masz syna ... Wielki Mario Haddi ma syna ... a gdziesz on jest skoro twoja żona nie żyje- powiedział z drwiną w głosie Drago, aby Mario był jeszcze bardziej rozpaczony. Mario odruchowo spojrzał się na Czkawke który cały czas miał wymierzony wzrok pod maską na Drago. Szczerbatek zaś wyłapywał jakiekolwiek ruchy wroga. -Nie wierze ... czyżby on ... - zaczął Drago pokazując toporem na Czkawkę i zaczął się zbliżać w jego stronę, ale Szczerbatek strzelił mu tuż pod stopy plazmą, która podpaliła mu buta. Drago zaczął go gasić... Po chwili zorientował się w jednej sprawie i skończył swoją wypowiedź. -... czyli jak to inni mówią młody wódz nie wie kim tak naprawdę jesteś... i kim on jest... -Nawet się nie waż mówić ... - powiedział lekko zły Mario i jego smok Fasti strzelił mu w noge plamą, co spowodowało że Drago się wywrócił. -Odejdź stąd i nie wracaj ... Ta wyspa nie należy do ciebie. -Masz rację ...- powiedział kierując się w stronę statku gdzie była już reszta jego wojska bo nie chcieli zadzierwac z dwiema Nocnymi Furiami. -... to nie moja wyspa ... a wyspa twojego syna- powiedział Drago, ale nikt nie wiedział do kogo kąkretnie kieruje te słowa. Nikt nie odezwał się ani słowem. Kiedy Drago i reszta jego załogi już odcumowała i płynęła w głąb morza, każdy odetchnął z ulgą. -Kim jestes?- spytał Stoick wychodząc na wprost jego Nocnej Furii która momentalnie się uspokoiła kiedy Mario dotknął jego pyska. -Mario Haddi ... jak to powiedział mój najwiekszy wróg Drago- powiedział zdejmując maskę -Co miał na myśli Drago mówiąc o mnie ...o tym że jestem przyszłym wodzem ... Nie znam cię ... a nie wiem czy powinienem- powiedział podchodząc na Szczerbatku do niego i stając obok Nocnej Furii Szczerbatkiem zdejmując maskę. Mario miał włosy ciemno brązowe z miejscowymi rysami jasnego brązu. Jego rysy twarzy były odpowiednie jak na wiek około 40 lat. Nie był on ani gruby ani chudy. Był troche grubszy od Czkawki. Jedyne co zaskoczyło nie tylko Astrid ale i reszte to podobieństwo które dotykało jego i Czkawke. 17. Synowi? -Czy tylko ja to widze?- powiedziała po chwili ciszy Astrid stając między Nocnymi Furiami, na których był Mario i jej narzeczony Czkawka. -Ja ... to troche głupie ... nawet nie wiem jak wam to powiedzieć...- zaczał Mario, ale nie dokończył bo nie tylko on ale i wszyscy usłyszeli głośny ryk. Gdy spojrzeli w morze ujrzeli ogromnego smoka. -Drugi taki smok?! Szczerbatek?- powiedział Czkawka do swojego smoka widząc Oszołomostracha. Szczerbatek zaczął warczeć ... -Po twoim nastawieniu widze że nie jesteś nastawiony dobrze do niego Duży smok zaczął w stronę Młodego wodza i reszty ziać lodem. -Wszyscy uciekać! Już! Już!- krzyczy młody wódz który przed trafieniem lodem leci w góre. Wszyscy uciekają za twierdze, tak jak kazał im Czkawka, włącznie z Mario. Po chwili młody wódz do nich przylatuje, aby sprawdzic czy nikomu nic nie jest. -Wszycy cali?- pyta młody wódz -Tak chyba tak- odpowiada Astrid, a Czkawka schodzi ze smoka. -Co to za smok?- pyta śledzik zaciekawionym głosem, ale i wystraszony. -Oszołomostrach ... Akurat ten niezbyt przyjazny ... Lece tam, muszę coś z nim zrobić -Lece z tobą Czkawka -Nie Astrid ... Ty zostaniesz tu -Ale... -Nie ! powiedziałem nie! ... Nie wybacze sobie jesli ci się coś stanie rozumiesz!- krzyczy Czkawka do niej ze łzami w oczach. -Schowajcie sie gdzieś w głąb lasu ...- powiedział nastawiając Szczerbatkowi ogon, aby mógł sam latać. -Czkawka..- mowi cicho Astrid -... tylko wróć ... obiecaj- mówi ze łzami w oczach -... Spokojnie .. wróce ... pamietaj co mówiłem .. nigdy cię nie zostawie ... nigdy- powiedział i ja pocałował w czoło, po czym wszeł na smoka. -Lecimy mordko- powiedział ocierając łzy. Smok wzbił się w powietrze i ruszył z Czkawką na grzbiecie w stronę smoka. Mario i Nocna Furia bardzo się niepokoiła o tą dwójkę.. Nie mieli innego wyjścia jak lecieć i im pomóc. -A ty gdzie się wybierasz?- pyta Stoick widząc Mario wchdzącego na smoka. -Lecę pomóc synowi- mówi poważnym głosem i leci w strone Oszołomostarcha. -Synowi?- powiedzieli wszyscy z nedowierzeniem. 18. Koniec zmartwień... Czy aby na pewno? *U Czkawki -Szczerbatek ... podgrzejmy trochę atmosferę - powiedział Czkawka przestawiając odpowiednio ogon swojego przyjaciela. -Ale zanim ... sprawdźmy czy aby na pewno jest nastawiony na nas negatywnie Czkawka kierował się na swoim smoku w strone Oszołomostracha. Miał mieszane uczucia co do tego smoka. W pewnym momencie zauwazył postać na smoku. -Drago?! ... nie wierze- zdołał wydusić z siebie Czkawka wystraszony. -Myślaleś że tak łatwo się poddam? Od kąd pamiętam chciałem pozbyc się smoków...- powiedział Drago -Pozbyć?! Sam jesteś teraz na smoku ... jak niby chcesz się ich pozbyć? -Jesteś zabawny ... Jak inaczej mam się pozbyć smoków jak nie samym smokiem i to jeszcze tak potężnym? Odpowiedź jest prosta ... -Smoki będą z nim walczyć .. on sobie sam rady nie da, a Alpha będzie ich chronić do końca- powiedział z dumą młody wódz dotykając góry pyska swojej Nocnej Furii, której miejsce wzdłuż kręgosłupa zaczęło znów błyszczeć. -N - chciał wyduścić jakoś z siebie Drago, ale Mario szybciej zadał to pytanie przemykając tuż przed Drago który stał na krańcu chropowatej skóry smoka. -Twoja Nocna Furia jest Alphą? - spytał lądując obok Czkawki. -Tak ... i tylko spróbuj zadrzeć ze smokami- powiedział te słowa kierując je sczegółowo do ogromnego Białego Smoka. Oszołomostrach zaczął warczeć. To samo zrobił Szczerbatek. Czkawka trzymał się go bo Nocna Furia tak po chwili zaryczała że młody wódz o mało nie spadł. Druga Nocna Furia zaryczała po chwili równie mocno jak Szczerbatek. Mario nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Pierwszy raz słyszał i był światkiem tego jak zachowuje się jego smok. Smok Drago w bardzo szybkim momencie zaział lodem. W tym samym momencie Szczerbatek był na to stanowczo przygotowany strzelił bardzo potężną plazmą która, jakimś cudem odbiła lód i skierowała je przeciw Oszołomosrachowi w o wiele ostrzejszej fakturze. Ostre kolce zaczęły wbijać się w wielkiego smoka, który zaczał się cofać wprost przepaści. Smok Mario zaczął przjaźnie coś warczeć do Szczerbatka, który po chwili kiwnął głową i pokazał pyskiem w stronę Oszołomostracha który już się chwiał. Czkawka wiedział co jego przyjaciel chce zrobić więc poleciał w górę. To samo zrobił Mario, a raczej Fasti, jego Nocna Furia. -Skończmy to mordko - powiedział Czkawka klepiąc swojego smoka po pysku. Wszyscy włącznie z wodzem i Astrid patrzyli co się dzieję na górze, czyli tam gdzie wszystkie trzy smoki były. Szczerbatek i Fasti w tym samym momencie wystrzelili plazme w dużego smoka który spadł w przepaść. Niestety każdy myślał że to konieć zmartwień, ale w ostatniej chwili spadający smok, uderzył Czkawke ogonem wybijając go w prawą stronę ze Szczerbatka. Jakoż że byli na wysokiej górze, młody wódz nie miał mieć zbyt delikatnego upadku. 19.Szczęśliwy koniec Czkawka leciał z wysokiej skały. -Czkawka!- krzyczy szybko Astrid Szczerbatek szybko się cofnał do tyłu i w szybkim momencie wyskoczył ze skały szybując w strone Czkawki. Czkawka po uderzeniu nie wiedział co sie dzieje bo gdy Oszołomostrach uderzył go ogonem stracił przytomność. Szczerbatek złapał go w swoje skrzydła, a dlatego że nie miał jeżdźcy nie mógł latać, więc uderzył w ziemie. Wszyscy do nich przybiegli włącznie z Mario przylatującym na Fastim. -Czkawka- klęczy podbiegając do Szczerbatka Astrid. Szczerbatek odkrywa skrzydła, dzięki czemu widać że smok trzyma Czkawke łapami. Stoick stoi nad Astrid która sprawdza czy Czkawka żyje. Położyła ręke raz na jego policzku, czole, płucach ... Po chwili Czkawka zaczął kaszleć. -Nic mu nie jest!- krzyczy Astrid ze szczęścia. Szczerbatek powoli staje na swoich łapach pomagając przy tym Czkawce który również chciał wstać. -Dziękuje za uratowanie mi syna Szczerbatku- mówi Mario kładąc na pysku Nocnej Furii dłoń. -Syna?- pyta jeszcze obolały Czkawka. -Tak... Miałem ci powiedzieć... ale nie bylo kiedy, a tym bardziej jak ... A Fasti? To sam ojciec Szczerbatka- powiedział Mario pokazując jak jego smoka trąci i liże czule po pysku Szczerbatka. -Czyli ... tak naprawde mam rodzine ... - mówi do siebie, ale wystarczająco glośno że inni mogli to usłyszeć. -Zawsze ją miałeś - powiedział Mario podchodząc do syna i czochrając lekko jego włosy. -On ma racje ... Sama ci to mówiłam - powiedziała spuszczając wzrok w dół Astrid, przez co nie zauważyła że Czkawka nie mógł się na nią napatrzeć. Czkawka podszedł do Astrid. Miał już wszystko... rodzine, przyjaciół, ojca ... -Astrid ... hej ... wiedziałem że miałem rodzine ... wtedy gdy mówiłem jak byłem zly że reszta sie nie zalicza do niej nie myslałem tego tez o tobie ... pamietaj jestes dla mnie wszystkim - powiedział łapiąc koniszukami palców jej brode i podnosząc ją do góry żeby mogła mu patrzeć w oczy. -Kocham cię - powiedziała mając łzy w oczach. -Ja ciebie też ... naprawde bardzo kocham- powiedział i ją pocałował przy wszystkich. KONIEC Jaka opinia końcowa z wszystkich 3 części? Niedłygo moe już jutreo zaczne pisać kolejne opko ;) Też o JWS ... a tytuł to ,,Z dwóch różnych światów". :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania